Light-emitting diode (LED) lighting systems such as backlighting generally require high LED current accuracy and fast dimming of the current. Constant-current drivers can be used in an LED lighting system such as backlighting to provide stable current for multiple LED strings. However, a conventional amplifier typically does not satisfy the current accuracy requirement and the fast dimming requirement of a constant-current LED driver.